


The Miracle of Love

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey is pregnant and Lip is over protective
Relationships: Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 70





	The Miracle of Love

The Miracle of Love  
(Oneshot)

"Damn it!" Mickey cursed under his breath, looking at yet another parts order form with too many mistakes. "How fuckin hard is it?"

"You say something?"

Mickey glanced up from the papers spread out on the messy desk. His boss stood at the door to the front office, grease on his hands. "Yeah, tell them to pick the right fuckin forms next time. I'm sick of correcting them."

Elliot, Mickey's boss at the shop just gave him that overly fond look again. A look that shouldn't have come from an alpha that wasn't his. A look reserved for his alpha alone. 

"I told them a million times, Mick. Apparently what I'm saying isn't getting through to them."

"Fucking figures." Mickey huffed, irritated at just about everything. "Get it together or I'll tell them."

Elliot grinned, his dirty hands spread out. "Have at it, but don't overexert yourself or Lip will have my ass."

The mention of his mates name made Mickey all kinds of emotional. Ranging from sheer joy, to sexual hunger, to that overly emotional place he'd been for nearly all of this past year. 

When he realized Elliot was still standing there, smiling as he witnessed that slew of emotions, Mickey glared, irritation rising back up to take its place.

"Fine, I'll fuckin do it." Mickey grouched. He pushed his chair back, then grabbed both sides of the desk and stood up slowly, his back aching, his feet pounding. "God, I hate you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Elliot smiled and offered Mickey his hand, even knowing he would make him mad.

"Don't make me bite you." Mickey warned, one hand on his lower back, the other on his belly, now big enough to stack books on if he felt like it. "I didn't need help before I got knocked up, don't need help now."

It wasn't like he was about to pop at any given moment, he still had over a month or so left before it was time. Which is why he was currently shuffling paperwork behind Elliot's desk instead of out in the shop taking apart motorcycles. 

Too dangerous, too strenuous, especially when he was supposed to be at home, taking it easy. Lip thought so, as did his doctors and Mandy. But there was no way he could stay at home for a solid six months before their baby came. 

"I know, but Lip will have my ass if I didn't offer."

Elliot was an alpha, Lip's best friend and business partner. Elliot had a string of garages and shops all over Chicago and needed a little help managing. Lip did the work, put in the time and made it to the top beside him. 

He managed a shop across town workin on cars instead of motorcycles. Having Elliot there was the only way Lip let him go back to work so soon to their due date. 

"Never took you for a pussy, Elliot." Mickey teased, rubbing his belly as he smiled. "It doesn't make much to tip him over the edge lately." 

Elliot moved when he slowly waddled for the door, being smart and not commenting on his current penguin walk or how big he was now. He knew better. The first time he went to work when he started to show, Elliot made a comment about it that earned him a black eye, even when the comment was actually rather nice. 

"Just take it easy."

Mickey flipped him off and moved into the shop where his crew were busy taking apart a motorcycle he had personally been chosen to rebuild. Now he couldn't and it made him want to yell, then cry and beg Lip to make it better. 

"Hey assholes!" Mickey barked. 

They all stopped, tools in their hands while equally concerned looks crossed their faces. 

"What's up, Mick?" 

Mickey glanced at Rocky, the new mechanic Elliot hired to take over for him while on paternity leave. "How hard is it for you dick heads to grab the right forms when you take orders on parts?"

They all gave each other similar looks; a mix of terrified and irritated. Both of which he cared nothing about at the moment.

"Shit, I thought those were the right ones." Rocky wiped off his hands and took the papers to see how wrong they were and they all had his name on them. "Sorry, Mick. I'll change it."

Mickey snatched them back. "I already did. Just don't do it again." 

As he stood, his irritation melted away the longer he was on his feet. His head felt a little dizzy and his stomach let out a little growl, reminding him he missed lunch. 

"What are you doing?"

Too many emotions surfaced at the sound of Lip's voice. Mickey wanted to cry and let Lip take care of him, but he wanted to get mad he showed up to his work...again, just to make sure he ate lunch when he was supposed to. 

But the second he turned and saw him at the door, a big bag of food in his hand and that ever present look of worry on his face, Mickey was just happy. His heart melting in a puddle at his feet happy. 

"I'm working." Mickey said calmly, unlike seconds ago when he was close to biting Rocky's head off. "Or trying to."

Lip moved to him as fast as possible, shifting the bag of food to one hand while the other wrapped around Mickey's waist, his hand resting on his lower belly. "You should be sitting, and not in here. You can get hurt."

Instead of that irritating him, like it normally would, Mickey felt his heart flutter wildly and leaned against his side. "I can't sit all the time. I had to yell at people."

Lip smiled, relaxing as he led Mickey away from the heavy machinery. "I love when you yell at people, but do it from your desk, hmm?"

The overprotectiveness couldn't be helped. Mickey had tried for months to get Lip to stop, to relax, but it was useless. He was a pregnant omega, very close to his due date and still at work, Lip was entitled to get a little antsy. 

"I'm fine," Mickey assured him, his head resting back against Lip's shoulder. From there, he could smell him, that dark, smoky smell that was just how Lip smelled to him. It calmed him, making his lower back stop hurting and their baby kick. "She didn't start kicking until you showed up."

Lip grinned, rubbing Mickey's belly as they moved into the office. He shut the door and dropped to his knees, kissing over it as little kicks pushed against Mickey's shirt. "She missed me."

Mickey instantly wanted to cry, stupid hormones. He let the tears pool in the corners of his eyes and pushed his hands into curly blond hair. "We both did."

Lip lifted his shirt, needing skin contact. "I miss my loves, too." He kissed from one side of his big belly to the other while his hands massaged the tense muscles of Mickey's lower back. "Because daddy brings food and makes mommy sit like he's supposed to."

Mickey groaned. "I'm not a mommy, Lip. I'm a daddy, too."

"I know. But you sound so adorable when you remind me." Lip winked at him, then stood up, kissing his pouty lips. "I missed you today, sweetheart."

Mickey wrapped his arms around Lip's neck, pulling him down rather than lifting up to reach him. "Missed you too. I was waitin for you to come see me."

Lip let out that low purr, making Mickey's pulse jump at his throat. "I'd rather have you waiting for me at home, Mick, it's safer, more comfortable."

"I want to be here." Mickey insisted, pushing their heads together until their bonding scent covered them like a cloud. "I can't stand sitting at home anymore. That room is driving me fucking crazy."

"Because you want it to be perfect for her. And it will be." Lip smiled when Mickey nodded. "You did an amazing job, Mick. It looks incredible."

Mickey soaked up the praise like he was starved for it. Even when all Lip did was praise him recently, he couldn't get enough. Maybe it was because he was pregnant that he needed it more, to remind him he would make a good parent. 

Especially when they both had shitty ones. 

"Thank you, but I'm staying here." Mickey smiled at Lip's groan. "I won't be able to work when she's born, so I need to now."

"I know, but I hate it." Lip smoothed over one cheek, tilting him a little until he had full access to his lips. "God, you smell so good."

The effect was instant, making Mickey's body flush hotly, stirring that hunger for sex until it was a constant burn under his skin. If he kept it up, Mickey would get wet within moments, creating another problem.

"I smell like sweat and work."

"No, you smell like roses and honey." Lip put his nose to Mickey's jaw, inhaling until he groaned. "You smell like mine."

Mickey swallowed thickly, feeling slick start to accumulate. "I am yours, we both are." He took a deep breath into Lip's shoulder, groaning. "And you smell like mine and I want you."

In a flash, Lip had Mickey safely seated in his chair, putting himself on his knees between his legs. "And I want you."

Mickey gripped both arms of the chair, wishing he could bend forward to touch him. But bending of any kind was hard, which made sex of any kinda hard. 

The doctor said sex beyond month seven would have to be done carefully. No strenuous movement or bending. Be mindful of the back and the knees, so it was a struggle to find a balance. 

"Lock the door." Mickey said as he had a fistful of Lip's shirt. 

Lip growled, pretty sure the entire shop could hear him. Or smell him. "We are not doing anything like that here. Don't think for a second they won't attempt to break in here."

Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"Look through the door." Lip hissed but gently turned the chair so Mickey could see. 

"Holy shit." Mickey exclaimed, surprised to see the entire shop hovering outside the door, eyes wide, heat coming off them in waves, all aimed at him. 

With another loud, dangerous growl, Lip watched each and everyone one of them shrink back like a wounded animal, leaving the doorway altogether.

With a strong kick, the door shut loudly. "No way in hell we are doing any of that here unless you want me to kill everyone."

The thought appealed to his omega side, the side that didn't mind public sex, or people witnessing all his softer emotions. The omega wanted his alpha to fight for him. It was a basic need, a primal instinct and nothing would make him happier. 

"Don't you dare get wet right now." Lip moved up, dwarfing Mickey's body with power rather than size. "This cannot happen here, sweetheart. You know that."

Mickey nodded, swallowing power as Lip hovered over him. It would be so easy to lift his legs and link them around Lip's body, pushing his groin against the hard muscles of his stomach. Lip would growl for him, leaking power without meaning to, calling to him. 

"I'm trying." Mickey whimpered, his hands moving slowly up Lips muscled arms. "It's been a few days, you know I can't help it."

"I know, that's what makes it so much better." His voice was rough as he leaned up and kissed the next moan from Mickey's mouth. Swirling their tongues together for a moment. "I will give you anything you want when we get home, little omega, but until then, you need to eat for me."

Mickey melted into his chair, getting wet even though Lip told him not to. He split his legs, knowing he could smell it. "Anything I want?"

The room was suddenly too small. There wasn't enough air to properly take a breath, it was suffocating. Filled with power from a strong alpha and sexual desire from one needy omega. 

"Anything." Lip growled again, standing as he did so. That put Mickey eye level with his groin and he didn't hesitate to pull him forward by the back of his neck. "Sex, power, blood…"

Mickey whined, rubbing his face along the outline of his cock. 

"Anything, but it won't be here. It won't be where they can hear you and smell you and taste you on the air." Lip pet down Mickey's hair, pulling all that power back so he didn't overstep. "It'll be in our mated bed, locked in our house where no one but me can hear you."

"Alpha…" Mickey whimpered, his entire body shaking as he imagined it. He glanced up, his face flushed. "I can wait, but I do need it tonight. We can't put it off again."

The smile Lip gave him held no thrumming power, just love as he stroked his jaw. "Tonight, Mick, I promise. I need to talk to El for a second."

Mickey waited until Lip bent down to kiss him, then grabbed for the bag of food as he left to find Elliot. His stomach grumbled almost as loudly as Lip growled, but the little kicks he felt before got a lot harder. 

"Damn, take it easy, yeah?" Mickey took a big bite, moaning around it as he chewed. "It's daddy's fault you had to wait. He had the food."

The kicks eased up, as if their daughter could understand what he said. It could have been possible. But Mickey doubted it, he just chalked it up to the kid getting food. 

"What did I ask you?"

Mickey's heightened sense of hearing picked up what most wouldn't be able to. Probably because it was his mates voice and he was automatically drawn to it. And he could hear it all, even when it was just a whisper. 

"He won't leave, Lip. Especially when I remind him he can't be here."

Great, they were having that talk again. 

Mickey was supposed to be on leave until six to eight weeks after the baby was born, but he couldn't just sit at home like most people. He tried that early on and was treated at the hospital for depression. And when Lip tried to reason with him, he almost went into a drop. 

A drop was like death. Or it could lead there if the issue wasn't corrected within a certain amount of time. It could happen when an omega felt rejected by their alpha. Possibly during a fight, or long distance for too long. It would weaken them, making it so they couldn't eat or drink or function. 

When Lip tried to reason with him, Mickey felt like he wasn't good enough. Like Lip didn't think he could handle being at work while he was pregnant. Mickey knew that was ridiculous, Lip knew he was strong when they first found out they were mates, he knew before they were when he was dating Ian…

Lip was just worried sick, literally. It made him sick for nearly two weeks thinking he would be out in the open without him. Pregnant and vulnerable. 

"Elliot, he can't be here everyday. Stop giving him the choice and force him to take leave."

At that, his alpha giving another alpha permission to order him around… Mickey would deal with a lot of shit from Lip because he loved him more than anything, but that was just too far. 

Mickey stood, abandoning the food, ignoring the gentle kicks, and kicked his chair back hard enough to crack the glass behind it. 

That alerted both Lip and Elliot, making them curse. Elliot hung back, but Lip of course moved into the doorway. From one look at his face, Mickey knew Lip knew he fucked up and sweet words and soothing gestures wouldn't fix it. 

"Sweetheart, please. I didn't mean it like--"

Mickey swung fast, way before Lip could even finish that sentence and punched him in the face as hard as he could. The blow connected with a sickening sound, making Lip's head snap back. 

The regret was instant. Mickey already felt like he was about to cry and watching Lip wipe blood off the corner of his mouth, made him want to cry for days. His fist hurt, his heart hurt and all he wanted to do was get away from everyone. 

"Fuck you." Mickey hissed, speaking carefully passed that lump forming in his throat. "How could you say that?"

Lip looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry. That's not how I meant it to sound. You have to know that."

Mickey did know that, but he was hardly thinking rationally at the moment. "Mate or not, I don't give a shit. You do not get to let someone else order me like some brain dead, useless omega. That's not who I am."

"I know that." Lip looked up, his heart pulsing with pain upon seeing the tears on Mickey's cheeks. "I meant as a boss, not as an alpha. I would never do that to you."

Even knowing that, Mickey still couldn't let it go. Not yet. Maybe not for a while. His emotions were in overdrive and he already felt like a burden as a mate. Useless because all he could do lately was eat and cry. 

"Move." Mickey carefully moved around the desk as he grabbed his stuff, but Lip still blocked the door. With a fast swipe, he cleared the contents on the desk crashing to the ground. "Move!"

This time, Lip moved, looking just as hurt and upset as he was. Mickey grabbed his bag and one of Lip's baggy hoodies and stormed past him without a word.

"Taking that leave now." Mickey sneered at Elliot, tossing him the keys to the office as the rest of the guys stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. "You better pay me for it or I'm suing this entire fucking place."

Elliot chose not to comment. As well as the other guys. Mickey moved right past them, not making eye contact, and they seemed to shrink down, like they would for a powerful alpha. 

He knew it was because he was emotional and pregnant, not because he was powerful. Although he felt like it at the moment, taking control away from the two alphas closest to him. 

While he walked to his car, ignoring the snow falling, Mickey dialed the only person he could stand at the moment. 

"Hey Mick, you okay?" Mandy asked in a worried tone. 

Not even her greeting could make him smile like it normally could. "No, I'm not." He paused as she gave a sharp gasp. "Your niece is fine, still cooking and stealing my food."

"Thank God." Mandy took a deep breath. "Don't scare me like that. You know I've been worried."

Mandy had been worried nearly as much as Lip had. "Look, I'm leaving work now. Got time to talk? I don't wanna go home."

"Yeah, I'm home. Just makin dinner for Wyatt. I'll save you a plate."

The tears were there, he could feel it and he was sure Mandy could hear it but he kept it in. "Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too, Mick."

The call ended just as the tears came. Not only because of what happened with Lip, but over the simple gesture of someone wanting him around, for dinner or to talk. Even playing with his nephew Wyatt. 

Mickey needed to feel wanted. He just didn't lately.

**

"Mickey!!"

Mickey barely made it up to the door before it came swinging open. Nearly hitting him as a little version of Mandy jumped at him, latching onto one leg and squeezed as hard as his three year old body would allow. 

"Watch out for Uncle Mickey's belly!" Mandy scolded but her attempts to get him off Mickey's leg didn't work. "He's got your cousin in there."

Mickey grinned and bent down enough for Wyatt to hug him tightly, little arms around his neck. Normally he would stand, give him a little twirl until that bubbly laugh surfaced, but he was too big and it was too risky. 

"He's fine, Mandy." Mickey was surprised it didn't sound as snappy as he felt. "Missed you, little man."

"Missed you." Wyatt replied, smiling until all his teeth showed. "Momma made food."

God, this is what he needed. Mandy and Wyatt, two people who cared enough about him to worry and check up but knew him well enough to know he hated to be smothered. 

It had been awhile since he was able to see them. Mandy had work, Wyatt went to daycare, he had work as well, then Lip walking so close he couldn't breathe without bumping into him. 

"Good, I'm eating for two, kid. I need a lot of food." Mickey smiled when Mandy made him let go of him. He stood up, groaning a little as one hand went to his back. "Sure you don't mind?"

Mandy shook her head. "You know better than to ask me that, Mick." She pulled him into a tight hug when he moved in, trying not to offer to help him inside. "It's good to see you."

Mandy's house was nice, small since it was just her, her husband and Wyatt. Two bedrooms, clean, in a decent neighborhood with better schools than they went to. But most of all, it felt comfortable. It felt like home. 

"Good to see you guys, too. Been busy, or my shadow won't let me move." Mickey huffed but inside he really wanted to go home to him and curl up in their bed. "I hope you weren't like this when Dylan was pregnant."

Mandy grinned and took a seat next to him on the couch. "No, I was a thousand times worse actually. Dylan isn't like you, Mick, he's not so damn hard-headed."

"I know it's hard on him, Mandy, but it's hard on me, too." Mickey rubbed his stomach absentmindedly. "How would you feel if someone told you what to do every minute of every single day? What to eat and when and how much. When to sleep, or that I need to stay home."

Mandy nodded in understanding. 

"Do you have any idea how boring home is after being there for six months? Alone I might add. He's working and won't let me work and I'm losing my shit."

Mandy reached over and squeezed his arm. "I don't have any idea what that's like but I would probably hate it as much as you do."

Finally, someone understood. Mickey squeezed her hand back. 

"And I'm only saying this because I know how this feels, not the omega side but the alpha side." Mandy took her hand back, noticing how it shook a little. "And it's the single most terrifying thing I've ever been through, Mick, that includes Terry."

Mickey's eyes widened. 

"I felt helpless because aside from asking if he was okay, there was nothing I could do to help. I couldn't take away any of the pain he felt during pregnancy or birth, I couldn't understand how he was feeling."

Mickey kept quiet, unsure of what to say. He never got the other side before. 

"I had to work while he stayed home, just like Lip has to. Even when the only thing I wanted to do was be near him. To hold him and feel Wyatt kick, to make sure they were both safe."

Mickey wiped his eyes, stupid hormones. 

"Then I had to worry about other alphas and his safety. Constantly wondering if someone went too far, got too attracted to his smell, if someone looked for too long. It was nerve wracking and I was a mess from day one."

"He never tells me this." Mickey spoke up, his voice shaky. "He just says he's fine, just worried about me."

Mandy smiled. "We are supposed to say we're fine when we aren't. He isn't and I wasn't. He doesn't want you to worry about him on top of all the other shit. But he has no control, none."

Being the one carrying their baby, he had some kind of control. Everything he did or didn't do, directly affected their baby. That was pressure he never wanted but dealt with. 

Lip had no control, only what Mickey let happen. Only when Lip asked him to do something or suggested another something and he did it without a fight. Otherwise, it was out of his hands. 

"Tonight, I heard him talking to Elliot," Mickey chose to bring up their current fight instead of all the other ones. "Lip told him to make me leave, to take away my choice."

Mandy let out a little growl and Mickey could feel the spike in power go up in the room. Even Wyatt felt it, poking his head around the corner.

"Mommy?"

Mandy cleared her voice and took a deep breath. "Everything is fine, baby. Sit down and color, okay?"

"Okay."

Mickey couldn't help but shiver. Even that slip, that little sliver of power was enough to make his skin crawl. 

"Sorry," Mandy was happy the growl left her voice for good. "But Lip had no right to do that. Not even as your mate, or an alpha. It's wrong."

"Yeah, I know." Mickey appreciated her agreeing with him, taking his side but he needed to be truthful. "That's why I got mad, I hit him. Even when I knew he meant it from boss to employee, not alpha to omega."

"You hit him?" Mandy asked, surprised when Mickey nodded. "Damn, Mick. You haven't hulked out like that in years."

"Yeah, and that's supposed to be a good thing. And it felt good, for all of about two seconds before I wanted to fucking cry." Mickey closed his eyes, afraid he would cry. "I know the second I see him, that it's gonna happen."

"You both need to start listening to each other. You need to talk it out. You tell him your shit, he tells you his and you compromise."

"I know how it works." Mickey grumbled. "It just makes me cry like a bitch and I don't want to cry anymore. It's annoying and then he thinks he bullied me and that just makes it worse."

"God, you two are just a mess." Mandy leaned into his side, hand hovering over his stomach, wanting to touch but waiting for his say so. 

"Go ahead, you've been waiting for it since I came in." Mickey moved his arm, giving her more room as she touched it, her hands warm, her power stashed away until it was just a hand. "Been kickin more recently. Probably as sick of this shit as we are."

"Don't rush it, Mick." She smiled when her hand moved up, like it was riding a wave. "You'll miss it once she's here, trust me. Half of what Dylan talks about is how those kicks felt."

They stayed quiet, until the timer in the kitchen rang. Sitting there in silence while Mandy got to feel kick after little kick. Sharing a few smiles, sharing the presence of blooded family, the closeness. 

Mickey missed it. 

"I should go." Mickey said when Mandy stood. "I'm sure he knows I'm here but it'll get worse the longer I wait."

Before Mickey could stand, Mandy snatched the keys to his car, and put them up high so Mickey couldn't get them. "Not yet. You are eating first."

Mickey glared at her, she was doing what Lip did. "I will when I get home." He moved forward, but swayed on his feet. Mandy's scowl turned into a look of concern and soon she was by his side, one hand on his back. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Please stay and eat?" She changed the tone and phrased it as a question. "Even if it's just a little. I won't push."

Too tired and hungry to fight, Mickey just nodded. It didn't help that Wyatt bounced back into the room and took his other side. One little hand linked with a rough tattooed one, looking out of place. 

"Yeah, food sounds good." Mickey melted a little at their matching smiles. "Lead the way, little man."

"Yay!!"

Mickey let Wyatt try and force him into the kitchen and pointed to the chair next to his with a booster seat. Mickey could hear Mandy on the phone with Lip, letting him know that he was okay and that he was eating. 

It should have made him mad, but he was tired of being mad. Instead, he helped Wyatt into his booster, hissing only a little as his back pulled painfully. 

"Ready to eat?" Mandy asked as she came into the kitchen, slipping her phone into her jeans. 

Mickey lifted his eyebrows. "Yeah. He comin too?"

"Nope. Just wanted to let him know everything was okay. Or else he would have just shown up here."

That was true. Lip would check Mandy's first, knowing she was the only one he came to when shit got bad between them. He knew she would call, as she always did, and she knew he wouldn't mind as much as he let on. 

It was complicated but it worked. 

"Let's just eat before I get all pissy again." Mickey heard an echo of that word and looked to see Wyatt smiling. "Don't say that."

"Don't say what?" Mandy asked, moving to the table with two plates of food. 

"Nothing." They answered at the same time, sharing a smile. 

Wyatt dug into his food before Mickey could even pick up his fork. He waited for Mandy to sit down, beer in one hand, coke in the other. It was simple, relaxing, unrushed. It was what he needed. 

"No Dylan tonight?" Mickey asked some time later. 

Mandy shook her head. "Working late again. Some new project at work. Said he'd be home in an hour or so."

Mickey was about to take another bite when he felt Wyatt's hand on his stomach. He looked over, seeing Wyatt as focused as a three year old could be. 

"Baby, you can't just touch people." Mandy said again. "You gotta ask first."

"He's fine, Mandy." Mickey also repeated. He didn't mind when it was Wyatt or Lip. "So, you ready for a new baby?"

Wyatt nodded quickly, eyes shining. 

"Better tell mommy to get on it " Mickey winked at Mandy who looked a little spooked. "Then you can be a big brother."

"I want a baby." Wyatt smiled, rubbing his belly again. "Mommy says no."

Mickey knew Mandy wanted another baby. But Wyqtt was only three and they were still working on getting where they wanted to be in their lives. A baby didn't fit in just yet. 

"Well, mommy and daddy can have a baby at any time, kid. Can't rush that shi...uh, stuff. But maybe it'll happen soon." Mickey forgot to watch his mouth when he was around. The first time he said fuck, Dylan nearly had a heart attack. 

"Baby, you are our baby and that's enough for now." Mandy smiled when Wyatt blushed and leaned against Mickey's arm. "He's been asking that a lot lately."

"Yeah, baby fever is a serious thing." Mickey glanced over when Wyatt moved away. "And I'm sure I'm gonna need a babysitter like every other day. You think you can handle it?"

"Yes!" Wyatt squealed. 

Mandy smiled at him, which he took as a big thank you. Seeing their baby would satisfy that baby fever and Wyatt's current need for chubby cheeks until Mandy and Dylan were ready for another one. It was a small thing to offer, but it was enough.

**

"He's here." Mickey glanced out the window as Lip's truck pulled up. He parked, but made no move to get out. "I knew he'd show up."

Mandy smiled. "You wanted him to show up, Mick."

That was true. After spending time with Mandy, talking it all out and getting a different perspective, then being around Wyatt and all that childhood fun, he was ready to go home. 

"What about my car?"

Mandy shrugged. "We have to go that way later, I can drop it off and ride back with Dylan."

Mickey smiled. She was always trying to make the situation easier on him, no matter what. 

Outside, the truck door closed quietly. No slamming it this time. Mickey lost his breath a little at the sight of him, huddled into his jacket to ward off the cold. But determined to get there quickly. 

"Mind givin me a second?" Mickey turned and Mandy was already out of the room. "Show off."

Lip knocked on the door. 

Mickey tried to center himself as he walked to answer it. He had to remind himself that he was sick of the fighting, but also sick of the crying and when he opened the door, he knew crying was a possibility. 

The door opened slowly, and Mickey felt his breath catch all over again. Aside from the newly darkening black eye, Lip was a sight for sore eyes. He even managed to look a little shy and nervous. 

"Hey." Lip said quietly, hands in his pockets so he didn't reach for him. 

"Hey." Mickey replied just as softly, his eyes itching with unshed tears. "Come in, it's cold."

Lip offered a smile, stomped the snow off his boots and stepped in. Shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry." 

The words came out before Mickey had a chance to turn around and face him. Lip looked sorry. All of him. His eyes were sad, the black eye made Mickey want to hurl, his stomach twisting, and the fact that Lip hadn't touched him yet. Something he normally couldn't control.

"Yeah, me too." Mickey cleared his throat, also fighting the urge to touch him. "I knew what you meant when I had a second to think about it, but still."

"You don't have to explain. It's not up to me what you want to do. If you want to work, I can't stop you." Lip moved closer, his eyes moving from Mickey's eyes, then to his belly. "I won't stop you."

"I get it; why it's so important to not work. It's just hard to do nothing." Mickey explained. He held one hand out, happy when Lip took it. "And I know it's hard when I don't compromise."

Lip smiled, moving closer still until he could smell them. Until it calmed him. "I don't either, which means we don't get anything accomplished."

Mickey led Lip's cold hands to his sides, that way he could cup both sides of his face and bring him down closer. "I'm sorry." He brushed his bruised eye with his thumb. "I'm really sorry."

Lip smiled, rubbing Mickey's back with one hand while the other rubbed his belly. "I deserved it, so it's okay, sweetheart. Really. It doesn't even hurt."

There was much more to talk about, and they would. Probably as soon as they got home, but it was okay for now. Okay enough for them to make it home in one piece. 

"We have about five seconds before Wyatt rushes in here." Mickey traced Lip's smile, nearly swooning as it widened at the sound of their nephews name. "So, kiss me, then we can go home."

"Happily." Lip whispered. 

The kiss was much harder than Mickey expected. He assumed it would be light and sweet, a sorry of sorts. Not Lip wanting to devour him from the mouth down. It sparked that carefully hidden sexual part of himself, which he saved for when they couldn't stand not touching any more. 

This was one of those times. 

"Lip." Mickey whispered so softly he wasn't sure he even said it until Lip was growling. "When we get home?"

Lip nodded, his hand moving from Mickey's back to his ass, squeezing firmly. "As soon as we get home."

"Lip!!"

They broke apart quickly, changing their R rated groping into G rated just as Wyatt ran into the room, a big smile plastered on his face. 

Mickey moved to the side just in time for Wyatt to slam into Lip's body, more excited to see Lip than he was him. 

"Hey, little alpha!" Lip bent and picked him up high into the air. "You're gettin big!!"

Little alpha; Lip's nickname for him since the day he was born. Mickey wasn't sure, because he never asked, but Lip seemed to think that as a baby, all the way until age three, that he was destined to be an alpha. 

"You're going to give him a complex, Lip." Mandy said, arms crossed over her chest. "He has just as much of a chance being a beta or an omega."

Lip shook his head, moving away from Mickey until he could spin Wyatt in a circle. "You know I'm right, Mandy. Wyatt is an alpha, he was since his first day."

Mickey glanced at Mandy, who was no longer shaking her head, but smiling brightly. She believed him, just as he believed him. Wyatt was an alpha, he just needed to wait and show the world. 

"Come on, baby, Uncle Lip and Mickey have to go."

Lip brought Wyatt down until they were face to face, kissed both chubby cheeks and turned him to get some from Mickey as well. "We'll come by sometime this week little alpha, maybe we can catch a movie."

"You two spoil him." Mandy laughed as he ran by her so fast she could hardly see him. 

"We are his uncles, of course we do." Lip offered a smile as he walked closer and pulled Mandy into a big hug. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Mickey rolled his eyes, but he knew Lip could smell how affected he was by it, how much he liked it. 

"Anytime." Mandy winked at Mickey, making him huff back in return. 

When Lip stepped back, Mickey leaned over to nuzzle his cheek, then kissed it before moving to hug Mandy as well. "Thank you for tonight. I needed it."

"Our door is always open, Mick." Mandy hugged him back, smiling when the baby kicked against her stomach. "Love you."

"Love you." Mickey replied and pulled back, then let Lip pull him back, tucking him under one arm. "Take me home."

Lip grinned, pushing into his neck just to kiss against the mark just under his ear. "Home it is."

**

"You need to eat." Mickey said as he walked into the kitchen. 

"I'm okay." Lip replied, distracted as he hung up their snowy coats and kicked off his shoes. "Did you get enough?"

"Like three plates too many, enough." Mickey watched that overly happy look cross Lip's face. "Now it's your turn. I can make something really quick."

Lip pressed up against Mickey's back, his arms holding as tightly, yet as carefully as possible while his face moved into his neck. "I can order something instead. Gives us time to talk."

Normally he would argue. He liked cooking for Lip, but they did need to talk. "Okay, that doesn't sound too bad."

Lip smiled. "Thank you."

"Am I really that stubborn, you gotta be surprised I didn't fight you?" Mickey asked, his hands linked with Lip's that rested against his belly. 

"Yes, you are and not because you're pregnant, but because you're you." Lip said between kisses, each one a little softer. "And I love you, even the stubborn parts."

Mickey grinned, relaxing kiss by kiss. "Yeah, well you are, too. Guess we both knew what we signed up for."

Lip moved enough to allow Mickey to turn around, then drew him just as close as he had been. "I try not to be so overprotective. But sometimes I can't help it. It just happens."

"I know." Mickey brushed through his hair with the tips of his fingers, watching Lip arch into the touch. "I can't help getting mad over it."

"I know you can handle yourself, Mick. I've always known that." Lip bumped their noses together. "But what kind of alpha, what kind of mate would I be, if I didn't try and convince you to take it easy?"

"You'd be a bad one." They chuckled. "And you're not, so I need to stop being so mad."

"If you want to be mad, then be mad. Or upset. Feel what you feel, but promise me that you'll let me help if it's too much." 

"I promise." Mickey kissed him, again and again until he was nearly panting into his mouth. "The rest will have to wait."

Lip nodded quickly. "I need to take a shower. Mind ordering food for me?"

Once again that happy flutter moved along his body. He loved helping his mate, with anything and everything, including something as simple as ordering food. 

"Yeah, I got it." Mickey put one hand on Lip's chest, shoving him back a little. "Go shower, I need you to smell like you, not work."

"Anything you want." Lip stole one last kiss before he moved towards their bedroom. 

Mickey watched him go, his eyes focused on the spread of his legs as he walked. Or the way his jeans clung to his ass, showing him everything. But when Lip pulled off his shirt, Mickey couldn't help but get wet, slick slowly making its way out, dampening his boxers. 

"Food first." He muttered and called before Lip could start the shower. He ordered off the top of his head, distracted by what would happen next. 

Before he knew it, ten minutes had passed, the food had arrived, he paid for it, set it on the stove and hurried up the stairs as fast as he could. 

"Food here?" Lip asked.

Mickey was surprised to see him still covered in grease. "Thought you were in the shower."

"Had to find some clothes, then let it warm up." Lip smiled at the dark look in his eyes. "You okay?"

Mickey was focused on the endless amount of skin he could see. Soft skin over hard muscle, stacked on each other. Offering him both strength and tenderness. Both of which he craved from the moment he could remember. 

"Sweetheart?"

Mickey blinked and suddenly Lip was in front of him and not across the room. "You say something?"

Lip smiled. "I asked if you were okay. You kinda spaced out there."

"I'm good." Mickey said, halfway lying as he talked himself out of pulling Lip's towel down. "Just distracted "

"By what?"

"By you and work, not to mention my second half." Mickey glanced down, making them both smile. "Was thinkin about showing you her room but…"

Lip's eyes widened. "Please, I really want to see."

Like most couples, they'd been torn between baby names. Mickey didn't want anything to girlie, but Lip reminded him that she was indeed a girl, so they opted for neutral names. 

Only Lip, being the good alpha that he is, left the choice up to him. Along with something to keep him occupied until she arrived. Painting and decorating the baby's room. 

Mickey had picked the name months ago and painted the room he wanted accordingly, while keeping in mind that she was a girl, not a boy. 

"Okay, but then you shower." Mickey didn't ask, he didn't compromise. He just said it. 

"Yes, then the shower." Lip said excitedly and couldn't help but rush to the door, only to wait until Mickey caught up to him. "God, I'm so excited." 

It had been months since he started working on their baby's room. Countless hours, a screaming backache, paint on all his clothes, but it was worth it. Mickey loved everything about the room.

"Here we go." Mickey spoke down, more to their daughter than to Lip, then opened the door, flipped the switch and stepped aside. "I hope you like it."

Lip stepped inside, instantly in awe of what he was seeing. It was hands down the sweetest thing he'd ever seen, the most beautiful thing also. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he stepped in. 

"Sweetheart, it's absolutely perfect."

Mickey preened at the praise, making his stomach flutter as their baby kicked. "You really like it?" He asked, still a little nervous. 

"I love it so much." Lip whispered, taking in every single detail. 

The majority of the room was white, but on the far wall was the mural. A tree was in the center with a small pond in front, surrounded by a few different characters. On one side was Bambi the deer, Flower the cute little skunk, Thumper the bunny. On the tree were Chip and Dale the chipmunks. Surrounded by little pink birds and pretty flowers. 

On the other side was Minnie Mouse sitting on a branch, her cute cat Figaro above her on another branch, then Marie from The Aristocats movie down by the water.

All hand painted, all sweet and loving characters, surrounded by pink flowers on the trees and some in the water. And to the left of it all, on a different wall done in soft pink paint, was the name.

"Harley." Lip whispered, feeling the tears fall silently. He was so happy he couldn't help it. 

Mickey moved up, a little bashful. "I liked that one the best."

Lip turned to him, glancing away from the mural to bring him closer, hugging him as hard as he could without hurting him. Kissing the side of his neck, unable to stop smiling. 

"Oh, Mick, it's wonderful." Lip gave a watery laugh. "God, you did so fucking good I can't believe it."

Mickey relaxed into his body, his eyes closing as that familiar need came back, stronger this time because of the praise, because of how happy his mate was. 

"You smell so much sweeter." Lip groaned into his neck, sucking against his bonding mark until Mickey gasped. "Just like when your heat comes."

Mickey buried his face into Lip's throat, trying to crawl under his skin. His fingers digging into his sides, one slice away from drawing blood. 

"Feels like my heat, only it doesn't hurt." Mickey groaned back before he began sucking against Lip's skin, only to pull back. "You need to shower, like right now."

Lip was a little confused when Mickey pulled back. "Right this second?"

Mickey nodded, moving back a little as that sickly feeling rose up out of nowhere. "I smell work on you, just work. It's taking over your smell, our smell." He put a hand to his stomach. "Please, go shower."

"Yeah, of course." Lip said as he moved around Mickey without taking his eyes off of him. He apologized, knowing exactly what would come next. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you, it's just me." Mickey rubbed his hands on his clothes, trying to get the smell off. "I just need you to only smell like you."

"I'm going, sweetheart. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The moment Lip was out of the room, Mickey moved too. A little quicker than he thought. "Uh, can I have your shirt?"

Lip stopped at the door, a growl working its way up his throat. He turned, knowing how he must look by the blush on Mickey's cheeks. "The one I wore under my coveralls?"

Shyly, Mickey nodded. "It's stupid but I can feel myself panic a little when you walked away." He held out his shaking hands for Lip to see. "I don't know why, just thought it might help."

Lip already moved into the bathroom and grabbed the shirt before Mickey's shy eyes looked at him. "No need to explain, here."

Mickey snatched the shirt, surprising both of them, then held it up to his face. That first smell, one of skin and spices and their bond and not grease and other people, had his eyes closing, a groan working its way up his throat. 

"God, it's already better." Mickey moved the shirt under his chin, then across his bonding mark by his ear. "Fuck."

Just watching Mickey do that, scenting him like that, had Lip backing up into the bathroom. "If I keep watching that, I won't be able to shower."

Mickey flushed hotly, throwing off that sickly feeling as Lip's smell worked its way around his body, once again getting him ready. "Shower, right now."

Without another word, Lip went. The door slammed shut and he heard the lock click into place, making sure they stayed apart until it was time. Until all they could smell was each other. 

The only issue with that, is he smelled Mandy; another alpha, and baby alpha Alex on him. 

In a matter of seconds, Mickey had his clothes stripped and kicked down the hall as he shut the door, keeping it out. He kept on his boxers, then quickly shrugged Lip's shirt on, smiling as it fit a little snugly but nothing he couldn't handle. 

The smell worked its way into him, covering from the top of his hair all the way to his toes. Mickey let it take over, finally after fighting it, only the urge for sex wasn't at the top of his needs list. Something else was. 

Mickey threw open the walk-in closet door, swaying on his feet as that smell covered him like a gust of hot, spicy air. He bent down, moving all the stuff out of the floor until he had enough space, then dumped out the basket of Lip's clothes on the floor and moved quickly to spread them all out. 

"Fuck. Fuck." Mickey cursed under his breath as slick soaked between his cheeks. 

He couldn't spread them out quickly enough. There were too many blank places, he could still see and feel the carpet underneath. Mickey looked around, then rose up to grab the clothes from Lip's side of the bed, the ones from yesterday. He held them up to his nose, drinking it in, then rushed to stack them on top of the others. 

It still wasn't enough and he let out a whine. The only clothes left were his own, which he didn't want, and Lip's clean ones, which smelt like fresh laundry that didn't help either. 

The only thing left was the folded stack of blankets on the top shelf. A shelf he couldn't reach. He couldn't risk jumping, he was too rattled to climb, but he did grab the umbrella in the corner and poked at the stack until they fell. 

Mickey scrambled to move them where he needed them, then collapsed in the center of the nest, breathless, but feeling better. Tired and wet, but not so panicky. 

"It looks wonderful." 

Mickey groaned at the compliment and opened his eyes to see Lip standing in the doorway. Wet, with a towel around his hips. Smelling like his alpha. 

"I didn't know it was happening until halfway through." Mickey shifted, his legs opening enough so Lip got a good smell of him, of how ready he was. By that deep growl, he knew. "It helped. The panic is gone. The baby is quiet."

"I'm glad." Lip bent down, watching Mickey's eyes widen as his towel slipped. "Anything I can do to help?"

If the baby came now, they would be ready. That panic came because of that, like it did whenever they got close to having sex. Something happened and made him freak out enough to remake the nest. 

First it was on the bed, then in Lip's corner of the room where his smell was the strongest, now in the closet and Mickey felt more relaxed there than anywhere else. He even made sure to have a stash of food and water in one corner of the closet, just in case she came early. 

Along with the necessary newborn items, diapers, clothes, one special blanket that he made Lip sleep with for nearly a month so it smelled just like him. 

He had it all, all except Harley. 

Mickey whined again. "Something is missing. I just don't know what the fuck that is."

Lip looked around the room and every single piece of clothing he wore was in the nest. Along with the extra blankets. There was hardly anything left to use. 

"Alpha…" Mickey whined, legs spreading again. "Find it, then I need you."

Lip stood, now feeling like he was in a panic until he spotted his pillow on the bed. He rushed over, getting goosebumps when Mickey whined again. He snatched it, then ran back and dropped to his knees. 

"Lift up, little omega." Lip's voice was deep, nearly a growl. The use of the term only surfaced when that need was too hard to control. 

Mickey lifted up and as Lip bent down to push the pillow under his back, he bit the side of his neck hard enough to leave an imprint of his teeth. 

"I can't wait." Mickey whispered into his ear, grabbing at him as he laid back down, trying to bring Lip with him. "It has to be now."

Instead of crawling between his legs like he could a few months ago, Lip had to stay off to one side, pushing his hips against Mickey's ass as he was turned to his side. 

"I'm here, my omega." Lip purred against his mouth, tasting his need like it was a flavor of ice cream. "You don't have to wait. Okay?"

Mickey pulled Lip the rest of the way down by a tight grip on his hair. Their lips clashed together as they moaned and growled and whimpered their way through it. Mickey kept on his side, offering his ass when Lip rocked against him. 

Lip rested on one elbow, using his other hand to move up Mickey's bare thigh. He moved it up over his boxers, under his own shirt until he could feel how hard he was for him. 

"Alpha." Mickey whined as their kiss ended. One hand reached down, pushing Lip's hand down harder. His other hand moved to Lip's towel where he jerked it off, leaving him naked. "Please."

"Shhh, I got you." Lip kissed across his jaw, then his ear before moving towards his neck. "You are so perfect omega, you smell so good. Sweet and ready for me."

Mickey led Lip down by his hair, urging him to keep going. "I'm always ready for you. And I need it so fucking bad."

"It's been too long." Lip pushed up the shirt to kiss along Mickey's chest, then licked over his nipples. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Mickey promised, trying not to move the wrong way, even when he wanted to push into every touch. "Just gotta take it slow, but I'm fine. I won't be fine unless we do it."

Lip kissed down his belly, from side to side until goosebumps appeared across his skin. His hand was on Mickey's cock, stroking him as he wiggled the material down, the other hand slid down the back. 

"You're soaking wet." Lip whined this time, feeling it slide between his fingers. "I want to eat you first. Please let me?"

Unable to roll onto his back, or his stomach, Mickey just spread his legs as much as possible for him. 

"Good omega." Lip growled and tossed the wet boxers to one side of the nest. He lifted one leg up, pushing it carefully to Mickey's stomach, then held his cheeks open with the other until he could see how wet he was. "Goddamn."

"Fuck!" Mickey whined deeply at the feel of Lip's tongue wiggling against him. At the vibrations as he growled. "Faster." 

Lip moved faster and deeper, pushing his tongue all the way in, to find him open and ready for him. He pulled back, his voice wrecked. "Did you…?"

Mickey shook his head. "No, I'm just ready."

Without another word, Lip went back down, pushing in until his jaw hit Mickey's cheeks. Slick covered the lower half of his face, from his nose down, dripping onto his chest. 

"Unless you want me to come, you better stop." Mickey warned, but kept his head down by a fistful of hair. 

Lip went a little bit longer before he pulled back, his eyes bled from blue to amber as the power built. "Not on the floor."

Mickey whined. 

"On the bed, omega." Lip ordered as he growled, but helped him stand and walk to the bed. "Up you go."

Mickey was too far gone to care about the orders, about being moved around like an object. He needed it right now. He even took Lip's offered hand and let him help as he moved up the soft bed. 

"I want you behind me." Mickey moved to his knees, arms braced on the bed with his stomach resting against it. 

Lip moved up on the bed. "No, it's gotta be on your side." He tapped Mickey's thigh and helped him lay down. "I want it too, omega, I really do. I want to get in there deep, pounding away at that sweet spot…"

Mickey moaned, rubbing his cock slowly as he pushed his face into the bed. Smelling them. "Just once alpha, please just once. It's been months."

Lip moved behind him, pushing his face into Mickey's neck as he moved his hips against his ass, pushing between slick thighs. "I want to push you face first into the bed, hands behind your back and lose control."

Slick was dripping all over his thighs and the bed as Lip pushed his cock between his legs, teasing him. It would be so easy to slide into him, but Lip didn't. He just moved and teased with his body and those words. 

"Fuck me." Mickey demanded, trying to keep that desperation from his voice, but just barely. "I know you want in me, I can feel how bad you need it."

Lip growled, one hand moving back, then landed on Mickey's thigh with a loud pop. "You ready for me, sweetheart?"

Mickey nodded, moving his hand back to grip Lip's thigh as he moved into place, as he pushed against him. "Hard."

Lip pushed in, his eyes rolling back. "Slow omega, slow."

Mickey gasped, his nails digging into Lip's thigh as he pushed all the way in. The pain was there, as it had been since the moment he started to show, but the pleasure was far too great to stop. 

"Oh fuck, that's good. God, I missed it." Mickey mumbled as Lip started that slow, torturous thrusting. He could feel everything. 

"I can't wait to make you come." Lip whispered into his ear, pushing in nice and slow. One hand wrapped around Mickey's front so it rested lightly on his throat, the other gripping one leg, holding it up. "I'm going to mark you when you come, I'm going to make you bleed."

Mickey clenched around him, tightening so hard that Lip's pace stuttered for a moment while a tremor worked down his body. 

"Would you like that, little omega?" Lip replied happily. "I want to taste your blood, I want another mark on you."

"Fuck yeah." Mickey rolled his body back as much as possible, working up a sweat in seconds. "I'm gonna get you, too, anywhere I can." He turned his head, biting the inside of Lip's wrist hard enough for him to thrust hard, just one time. 

"Better bite me hard." Lip let his hand slide from Mickey's thigh, to his cock, slowly working him until he whimpered. "I want to see each mark of your teeth."

Mickey released him, moaning deeply while Lip stroked him, pushing into his fist. "I can't wait until she's here and I can move again. I really want to ride you."

"Fuck, I want that, too." Lip moaned, pushing in as deep as possible, then held it as Mickey squirmed. "Then I can twist you like a pretzel, put you where I need you."

Mickey wanted that, almost more than anything. 

It wasn't like he wanted it over with, but almost eleven months of not being able to move or work, or lift anything. He couldn't bend or stand too long, he couldn't even do his part during sex. 

All he could do was lay there.

"Where do you need me?" Mickey asked as he turned his head to see amber eyes staring holes into him. "On my knees maybe?"

"Yes, on your knees so I can fuck your mouth and watch you swallow it. I know you miss it." 

Mickey's legs started to shake. "I miss the way you taste. I miss sharing it." 

"Then I want you bent over everything in this house." Lip's growl was consistent, pushing in fast, but shallow, trying not to go so deep. "Hard and deep until you beg for more."

Mickey tightened his grip on Lip's thigh, stopping him. "I wanna ride you."

"Mick…"

"No," Mickey snapped, his smell heightening as his irritation grew quickly. "We can still go slow, but I want it."

Without any safe way to say no, Lip pulled out and helped Mickey to his knees. Then he moved up to the headboard, leaning against it. "Come here, omega, ride me."

Mickey's body broke out in a sheet of goosebumps, his legs shaking as he took Lip's hand and crawled on top of him. 

As he moved, Lip watched him like a hawk. Blue eyes roaming over every inch of his body, but went back to his belly over and over again. Like he was physically unable to take his eyes away from it. 

"Pretty soon, daddy." Mickey smirked when Lip whimpered this time, instead of growling. "She'll be here before you know it."

Lip took a hold of his cock, standing it up as he helped Mickey lower onto him, slowly sliding all the way down. "I'm sick of waiting. I want her here."

Mickey moved Lip's hand to one side of his belly, keeping him on top while he steadied himself with a tight grip on Lip's shoulder. "I know, me too."

"Mick." Lip held him as he moved, rising up on his thighs, feeling them tense as he slid back down slowly. "Takin me so fucking deep, little omega."

Mickey whined, moving up and down as fast as he could, shaking each time Lip bottomed out, filling him up until there was no room. "You feel so damn good, alpha. So hard for me, hard and pulsing. I need to feel you come."

As Mickey moved faster, Lip slid his hands across Mickey's side, supporting his lower back. "Keep goin, work that sexy body for me, omega and I'll come so hard for you."

Once again, the praise pushed him closer to that edge. He needed to hear it as much as he needed Lip to say it. To show him, to tell him that he still wanted him. That he still craved his body just like he always had. 

"I want you to knot me." Mickey dug his nails into Lip's back as he moved forward, wrapping those strong arms around him, kissing his chest. "I know you want to, I can feel it pulsing for me."

Lip tightened his grip, making Mickey move a little faster. "You know I can't, it's too risky."

The moment Lip's mouth sealed over his nipple, the need to come was there. Undeniable this time. "I'm not giving you a choice. I'm gonna come, really fucking soon, alpha. I want you to knot me."

Although an alpha was stronger than an omega, a mate had certain power over each other. Alphas could give orders that omegas couldn't refuse. But so could omegas. 

An alphas purpose was to please his mate, to make him happy. And if Mickey wanted Lip to knot him, then he would. 

"Come for me first," Lip pushed his hand between them, jerking him off as fast as possible as he whimpered and whined. "Then when I come for you, I'll knot you too."

"Fuck," Mickey moved faster, pushing Lip's mouth to his neck. "Mark me, I'm gonna come. Please, alpha."

Lip growled, holding his orgasm back until Mickey came first. "Give it to me, little omega."

"Now, oh god, now!" Mickey moaned, his eyes closing as Lip's teeth sunk into his skin so hard, he could feel it bleed. That's when he came, the second Lip tasted blood, he shot all over their chests. "Yesss!!"

Lip picked up the slack as Mickey sagged against him. He anchored his feet on the bed and lifted up with his hips, pushing in deep and fast. 

"Come for me, please." Mickey begged, his eyes rolled back. Lip sucked at his neck. He could smell blood, even over that strong bonding smell. Then as Lip groaned, a warm gush of come pushed into him. "God yes!!"

Lip stopped instantly, pulling back, eyes wide. "Mick, I didn't come."

Mickey narrowed his eyes, confused by how freaked out he looked. With a little wiggle, he could feel him fully hard. 

"Your water broke." Lip said, his voice soft, scared. 

Mickey's eyes widened and with Lip's help, he moved off of him to see a giant wet spot below them on the sheets. "Fuck, my water broke."

Lip jumped off the bed, his hands in his hair. "It's too early, Mick. It's like a month too early. This can't happen."

Mickey felt a dash of fear over those words, then put a hand on his stomach as pain spiderwebbed across it. "Fuck, she doesn't care if it's early, Lip. It's time."

"God, no." Lip pulled a pair of boxers on, then helped Mickey move to the edge of the bed. "Your body isn't ready, Mick. The doctor told us this. It has to be full term."

Another contraction made his breath catch in his lungs. He shut his eyes, squeezing Lip's hand. "I know, but this is happening right now. What do we do?"

Lip grabbed the phone and dialed Mickey's doctor, hoping he kept his word and had his phone on for emergencies such as this. As he waited, he helped Mickey slip into a pair of boxers, then wiggled a t-shirt over his head. 

"I'm calling the doctor now, sweetheart. But I'm pretty sure he's gonna say we have to go." Lip found the baggiest pair of sweats he could find and pulled them up Mickey's legs. "The bag is in my truck, do you want to take anything else?"

Mickey was not prepared to go to the hospital to have their baby. He wanted it done at home with Lip, in their house, in their nest. That's what he'd been prepping for, for months. 

And now it wasn't going to happen. 

Mickey was afraid, a little in shock and very upset. The tears happened as Lip put the rest of his clothes on. And Lip could smell it the instant that first tear fell. 

"Talk to me, Mick, what's going on?" Lip knelt down, eyes watery as well.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were supposed to stay here." Mickey whined, feeling emotional and stupid over it. "I wanted it to be here." 

Lip put the phone on speaker, then cupped Mickey's face. "I know sweetheart, me too. I wanted it here with you. But if she is ready, then we can't stop her."

Mickey nodded, nuzzling his hand. "I know, I know." He took a deep breath, feeling another contraction coming on, only this time it was more painful. "I need her blanket."

Lip smiled, pulling Mickey against his chest and kissed his hair. "Be strong, daddy, it'll be okay."

"Hello?"

Lip snatched the phone at the sound of their doctors voice, then moved to grab the silky pink blanket stashed inside the closet. "Yes, this is Phillip Gallagher."

Mickey tuned out the call to focus on his breathing. Two breaths in, one breath out. Making sure to keep it even, so he didn't get light headed and trust that Lip would take care of the rest.

A hard kick made him gasp, leaning back as he rubbed over his belly. "You better cut that shit out, little girl. You have one more month before this shit." All he got in reply was another kick, followed by a sharp contraction. "Please?" He added, just to see if it would help. 

"Shit." Lip cursed as the call ended. 

Mickey glanced over, eyebrows lifted. "Shit what?"

"The doctor said we need to get to the hospital." Lip moved, helping Mickey stand. "He's gonna meet us."

Mickey let Lip help him as they walked, keeping a tight grip on his shoulders, the pink blanket clutched in his other hand. "What did he say?"

"He said that your body might not be ready." Lip kept his voice calm, even knowing Mickey could feel his fear. "We need to get there in case that happens."

Just before the front door, Mickey stopped, making Lip look at him. Blue eyes were shiny, afraid. "What are you so afraid of?" 

Lip opened his mouth, ready to tell him, but then felt her kick, reminding him he needed to keep them both calm. "Come on, we need to go."

**

"Fuck, it hurts." Mickey hissed and leaned further back in the wheelchair. 

A nurse was leading them back to a room, getting him ready for a c-section. Because their girl was early, his body wasn't quite ready to do it the natural way and the doctor said it was safer than trying to wait it out. 

"I know, just breathe, Mick. We're almost there." Lip tried to push as fast as possible without pushing too hard or taking the corners too sharply. "I'm going as fast as possible."

"I swear, I'm gonna give her a damn lecture about being early." Mickey joked, only halfway serious. "God!"

By the time Lip was getting ready to bark at everyone blocking the hallway, the room came into view and Mickey took a deep breath when Lip relaxed. 

"Easy, daddy, don't get tossed by security." Mickey watched the nurse dig around in a drawer for a nightgown before handing it to him. "I need you to do this."

Lip moved around the chair and knelt down to help Mickey take his shoes off, then his shirt. "I'd like to see them try. I'd either kill them or we'd have a lawsuit going on."

As Lip helped him stand to remove his sweats and boxers, then slip the nightgown on, Mickey couldn't help but smile at the endearing threat. "You trying to turn me on?"

Lip smiled and waited for the nurse to lower the bed. "I might be for later. But you having my baby is the biggest turn on of all."

Mickey sighed deeply as he leaned against him, rubbing his cheek against his chest. "I'm scared."

Lip wrapped both arms around him, hugging him close. "Me too, but the doctor said this is normal for babies that come early. He knows what he's doing and I'll be there the whole time."

After another moment, Mickey let Lip out of their embrace to bend down and pick him up, sitting him on the bed without breaking a sweat. "We can do this, right?"

Lip put the blanket over Mickey's legs, then moved as close as possible without climbing up the bed. "Of course we can. You can. It's gonna be fine, sweetheart. Then you can finally hold her."

Without being asked, Lip handed him Harley's blanket, tucking it behind his neck so it wrapped around the side of his face. 

"Are they here?" Mickey asked, a little distracted by the amount of people suddenly in the room, all hospital staff. 

"Yeah they are." Lip said as a nurse handed him a bundle of clothes, pointing to the bathroom. "I need to change but I'm only going to the bathroom."

Mickey nodded but felt panic rise again in his chest. "Just hurry, okay? And bring your shirt back."

"Anything you need." Lip bent down to kiss him, then ducked around everyone to get to the bathroom. 

While he waited, the nurse informed him on what would happen first. The way the nurse described the spinal tap, used to make the transition easier on your body, it sounded fairly routine. 

It didn't click that they'd pretty much be prodding his spine to make sure he didn't feel anything, until Lip came out of the bathroom, decked head to toe in sanitized scrubs.

"You okay?" Lip asked and handed Mickey his shirt. 

Mickey nearly pushed his entire face into it as another contraction started, always worse than the one before. So much so that he turned to his side, his face pressed against Lip's body. 

It took a minute to answer without whining. "As good as I can be. Until they mentioned the spinal tap, which sounds awful."

Lip's power prickled to the surface, making the room shift noticeably. "We read up on this too, just in case. You can do it."

The nurses stepped up to the bed, smiles on their faces. Mickey let them maneuver him where he was supposed to be. A pillow hugged against his chest, Lip standing in front of him, soothing him with light touches and comforting words.

Behind him, the nursed prepped him for the spinal tap.

The second it happened, Mickey buried his face in the pillow as he whimpered and tried not to move or cry. Lip was sturdy in front of him, keeping him as calm as possible until it was over.

"You did so good." Lip cupped his face, whispering it to him. He gave him a quick kiss, then helped him lay back down while the others went to work. 

"What if something goes wrong?" Mickey asked, worried as soon as he lost feeling in the lower half of his body. 

"It won't." Lip assured him in a confident voice, bordering on a growl. "I'll make sure of it."

Around them, the nurses stood at the foot of the bed, surrounding their doctor as they began to work. 

Mickey didn't feel much, just a little pressure, odd sensations of pulling, and the clicking of metal instruments, along with the low chatter around them.

"I just want her here." Mickey pulled Lip closer as he spoke. "I want this over, I want out of this dumbass dress and I want to go home."

Lip smiled, even when the smells of blood were making his alpha puff up in warning. "Soon, I promise. Then we can take her to your nest, hmm?"

Mickey shut his eyes as the pressure increased. The loss of sight heightened his other senses, now he could smell just how much of Lip was taking over the room. A mix between excitement and fear, a warning too, for the doctor. Making sure he handled their baby with care. 

"Our nest." Mickey replied after a moment. A second later, he could feel Lip's scruffy cheek against his nose. "Right?"

"Right, sweetheart. Our nest, our baby, our house." Lip also shut his eyes to block it all out before it got to him. "Just ours, promise."

**

Nearly an hour later, Lip pulled the mask off his face on the way out of the room. Out in the hallway, others parted at the sight of him, at the smell, even when his smile was nothing short of blinding. 

Mickey was fine, with their Harley. 

After the doctor assured them she was fine, as healthy as a baby should be, they stitched Mickey up. 

Lip hadn't been able to leave his side the entire time. Not for one second. From the moment they put a hospital gown on him, to the first look at Mickey feeding their girl, he'd been there. 

But now it was time to tell their family. 

Unlike most soon to be parents, the waiting room wasn't flooded with family. Given Mickey's history with Ian, it was understandable. But the people waiting for them were just happy to be there. 

Mandy paced the small space between the couches and the vending machines. He could sense her worry about having the baby early. But she was happy to be there, even under all the concern. 

Veronica and Kev were there also, mostly for him, because Ian refused to come, as did Fiona. They too looked worried. Kev mostly because as an omega, he connected deeply with Mickey and Mandy's mate, Dylan. 

Veronica on the other hand was a living, breathing caution sign, one that said 'approach with caution.' She was hassling the people at the desk, her voice high, in charge, as a worried alpha would be. 

Lip wanted to break down the minute he saw all of them. Beyond grateful for the support and the love, just as Mickey would be when he was able to see them. He tossed his mask into the nearest trash can, his emotions all over the place, which alerted everyone. 

"Oh, honey." V moved quickly to his side, hands cupping his face to wipe the tears away. "I smell how happy you are but you need to say it so I can calm down."

Mandy and Kev moved to him also. Kev had his arms nearly wrapped around himself, looking very vulnerable. Mandy just looked like she couldn't relax or calm down, just like V. 

Lip took a deep breath, breathing out slowly as his heart calmed enough to speak above it. "Everything is fine. Mickey is fine, the baby is fine."

Everyone took a deep breath, staff included. Then the smiles came, bright enough to outdo the sun. 

"And what do we call this little girl?" Mandy asked, wiping tears from her eyes. 

Lip took out his phone with shaky hands and pulled up the first picture of her. Taken by himself. He turned it around, watching them all melt just a little. 

"This is Harley." Lip said, feeling prouder than he ever thought possible. And it showed. 

His mate was astounding. Strong and brave, powerful. Keeping their little one healthy and safe until it was time. Even when he was scared out of his mind. 

To him, Mickey was a God. One of the most powerful people on the face of the earth, and thanks to him, Lip got to share this moment with the ones who loved them the most.


End file.
